dungeonrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Overview Playing Dungeon Realms is often a communal experience, and best enjoyed with friends. This, coupled with the fact that farming is much easier and safer when in groups, has resulted in a guild system being created. Whilst creating an unofficial guild simply requires a forum post, creating an in-game guild with all of the accompanying perks requires a little more commitment. Currently, an in-game guild has the following functions: * Notifications of guild-members logging on and off * An in-game cross-shard guild chat channel * Guild tags in front of your name in chat * Inability to damage fellow guild-members * A message of the day (MotD) to provide guild-members with information * Coloured guild armour dyes Creating a Guild Guilds are created by visiting the in-game Guild Registrar, an NPC that resides in Cyrennica. If you wish to create a new guild, then you must acquire 5000 gems and take them to his building, which is located on the East-side of the training square (which you can find on your right as walk down the road between the Plaza and the Main Gate. Alternatively, you can visit the Palace in Cyrennica, where another Guild Registrar is located by the throne. To being the creation of a guild, simply right-click on the Registrar. First he will confirm that you wish to create a guild, and if you say yes (by typing Y 'in chat) then he will take 5000 gems from you. Following this, you will need to give him the '''full '''guild name, followed by a guild hand. This handle can be two or three characters and will show up as a prefix to all guild-members names in chat channels. It's recommended that this chat is alphanumeric, as other characters do not always save to the database, resulting in a '? '''symbol replacing any unknown character. The final stage of creating a guild is choosing your guild colour. Currently, the only use of this colour is for guild armour dye, though it may serve an alternative purpose in the future. To start creating your guild colour. right-click on the Registrar again, and you will open up a GUI from which you can combine standard Minecraft dyes to create the colour that you want. Once you've completed this, simply click to accept and you will be given a number code to confirm (similarly to when upgrading bank size). Up to this point, cancelling the creation process will result in your 5000 gems being returned, but once you have finalized the creation process, it cannot be reversed, so make sure everything is correct! If you're happy with the new guild, then confirm the creation, and congratulations, you're now the owner of an official guild! Chat Channel Once of the most useful features of the in-game guild system is the use of a guild-specific chat. This allow you to communicate with your guild-members whilst in-game, across all shards, which can be extremely helpful when organising farming sessions, dungeon runs, or any other activity. The chat channels is private and cannot be disabled, and can be easily distinguished in the chat window as it is the only channel that uses grey text instead of white. Currently there is no distinction between member ranks whilst in the guild chat. In-Game Ranks Managing a guild can be difficult for one person, especially when timezones are taken into account. In addition, it is often the case that a guild-leader will have trusted individuals to enforce any guild rules or just help organise events within the guild. To this end, there are three ranks within the guild system: '''Leader, Officer, and Member. * Member is the rank obtained by all members who are invited to the guild. This rank has no specific powers, but can talk in the guild chat. There is no limit on the number of members in any guild. * Officer '''is the next rank up and is a rank given by the guild owner. Officers have almost complete access to the in-game guild. They can invite and kick members, and can change the guild MotD. There can be up to five guild officers at any given time. * '''Leader is a rank exclusive to one individual (usually the creator of the guild), and has ultimate authority over the in-game guild. In addition to all the permissions of the Officer, they promote, demote, and kick players with the Officer rank. Guild Commands /gmotd ' You can set the Guild Message of the day, so that whenever a guild member logs in they will see the message you have set (Guild Leaders and Officers) '/g ' You can speak in the Guild Chat. '/gkick ' Kick a player from a guild. '/gquit Leave your guild. A confirmation follows the command. /gpromote Promotes a member to officer. /gdemote Demotes a member. /gaccept Accepts the guild invitation. /gdecline Denies the Guild Invitation '/ginvite ' Invites a player to your guild. Category:Mechanic